


E is for Electricity

by star_named_andy



Series: Alphabet of Love [5]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barduil - Freeform, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, M/M, kiddies!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard would slay the dragon and then finally kiss the elf king who he had somehow won the heart of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> THE BATTLE HAS ARRIVED!  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)

Two days passed with Bard not seeing even a glimpse of his new best friend…well, he thought they were still best friends, but he couldn’t be sure. Two days ago he’d been so upset when he fell in the pig pen that he demanded he be taken home right then and that Bard didn’t accompany him for the ride. Runa drove him up the road and all of the Bowmans were very confused by it all.

Bard couldn’t understand why Thranduil screamed the way he did when he fell. He could still remember the sound of it clearly: so shrill and terrifying, like something _truly_ _awful_ had happened, but Bard didn’t see why it was a big deal at all. Thranduil hadn’t been hurt, to Bard’s knowledge. He’d obviously been frightened, but was he really _that_ scared? It was just mud and dirt, after all. Maybe it was the pigs he was afraid of, but he hadn’t mentioned any fear of pigs when Bard first introduced him to Dusty.

Runa said Thranduil cried the whole way home when she came back from dropping him off that day and boy, did Bard feel terrible. He was a bad friend. Poor Thranduil! Bard was in despair not knowing how the blonde was; was he okay? Was he still sad? Was he mad at Bard? Would he ever talk to him again? It all sounded so horrible! What he thought of the most, however, was how he let the scenario unfold in front of him. He did nothing to stop it all from happening, but could he have? The reason he befriended Thranduil in the first place (besides him giving Bard a warm, tickly feeling in his chest every time he saw him) was because Bard couldn’t stand Thranduil being unhappy, and now he was unhappy _because_ of Bard! Geeze. He had to make this right!

He determined it was high time that he manned up (as much as a five year old could) and took matters into his own, tiny hands. After two days going by, the current afternoon delivered to him courage to march up to his ma and tug on her apron to ask her if he could call the Greenleafs. Bard hadn’t anticipating her rejecting his request, but he was still happy when she agreed and sought out her contact book. Bard was stuck to her side as she flipped to the “G” pages and moved to the phone. He stared up at her and hung on her every word as she spoke to someone on the other end of the call.

“Tell them I want to take Thranduil horseback riding! Can we do that, ma?” Bard suggested in a hushed tone, not wanting to drown out any important words being exchanged over the phone. His ma looked down at him, her brows conveying her uncertainty.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Bard. The pigs scared him off the last time.” She said with her hand over the receiver.

“I don’t want him to be afraid! I wanna show him it’s okay. _Please_ , ma?”

“…You know, Miluiel, if he’d like, Thranduil can come ride the horses with us today. It was Bard’s own suggestion. He’d like to show Thranduil that the animals aren’t scary, and it’s perfectly safe.” Bard gasped with excitement and his heart raced at the thought of really seeing the blonde boy again. Oh, he hoped Thranduil and his parents would say yes! He jumped up and down until a long pause finally passed and Runa smiled. “Good, that will be perfect. We’ll come over and pick him up at one, then…yes, see you then.”

As soon as Runa set the phone back on the hook, Bard pumped his fists into the air and let out an elated “YES! He’s coming, he’s coming! He’s coming, right ma?”

“Hurry and go find your boots! We’ve got to pick him up soon.” She said with a grin and Bard hopped all the way up to his room practically singing to dig out his riding boots.

 

Bard swung his legs in the backseat eagerly as he and his ma waited for Thranduil to emerge from his enormous house. Bard still couldn’t believe that such a thing was so close to his own house and that he’d actually been inside! He shook his head to himself, laughing quietly as he remembered all the cray thoughts he’d had about the Greenleafs: villains, scoundrels, the worst set out to ruin his perfect life, but that had all been so _so_ wrong. Instead, he dared to say his life got a whole lot better with Thranduil around, and even though he wasn’t a princess, he was still pretty and very sweet, once you got to know him, quirks and all. The blonde was no longer a meanie, but an angel.

Bard’s gaze was pinned to the door and his eyes began to water as he refused to blink. His resistance was weakening, and just as his eyes began to squint shut, the front doors opened and a small figure slipped out, two taller ones behind him. Bard blinked fast and grinned, knocking on his window to get Thranduil’s attention. As blue eyes found him through the glass, Bard waved frantically before unbuckling himself and leaping out of the car. He ran up to his friend, who looked very surprised, and gave him the biggest hug he’d ever given.

“Thranduil, I missed you!” Bard proclaimed and squeezed the blonde tighter. Thranduil hugged him lightly back, his hands barely touching Bard.

“I m-m- _missed_ you too.”

“Are you okay now?” the brunette asked as he released Thranduil from the embrace and looked at him with concern. Thranduil’s oceanic eyes looked right to the ground and his cheeks were dusted pink, his ponytail sliding over his shoulder as he bowed his head. Bard liked how Thranduil’s ears stuck out, all big and cute.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Cool, I was starting to get a little worried. Your shirt is cute!”

At that, the blonde’s head perked right up and his eyes were larger than ever.

“I-It is?”

“Yeah, blue looks nice on you! Or…whatever shade you call it, or whatever. Come on, you get to sit in the back with me! I can’t wait for you to see the horses!” Bard grabbed Thranduil’s hand and started leading him to the Jeep, but Thranduil stopped and ran back to his parents to give them each a hug goodbye. “Oh, bye Mr. and Mrs. Greenleaf! I’ll take care of him, I promise!”

“You better.” Oropher said with a nod to Bard and a smirk. He kissed his son’s head and spoke very quietly in his ear. Thranduil nodded in compliance. Miluiel handed him a small tote bag and as Thranduil approached the Jeep, Bard opened the door so Thranduil could climb in first.

“What did your dad say to you?” Bard questioned as he pulled the seatbelt over his chest and clicked it into security.

“He told me…to _relax_.” Thranduil exhaled and Bard tilted his head curiously.

“Are you not relaxed?”

“I dunno.” The blonde said with a shrug, playing with a piece of his hair. Bard planted his hand on Thranduil’s shoulder and gave a smile. Thranduil stared at him, his expression awed.

“Well don’t worry. Nothing bad will happen today, I promise. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Bard kept good on his promise. He didn’t let Thranduil leave his sight and he was beside him every second to ensure his safety. With his ma and da, Bard showed Thranduil the stable where four horses lived. They were a mix of buckskin and dapple in coat, all gorgeous beyond measure. The pigs were the most fun to play with for sure, but Bard definitely viewed the horses as the most beautiful animals on the whole farm, maybe in the whole world.

“Aren’t they lovely?” Bard said, admiring the stunning creatures with Thranduil stuck to his side, their arms intertwined. “They’re very kind and calm, unless you annoy ‘em, of course.”

“They’re pretty big.” Thranduil commented, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he tipped his head back and looked upon the majestic animals that towered above their five year old little selves. “How do you get on them to ride them?”

“My ma and da help me, but one day I’ll be big enough to get up on my own! Right?” Bard said, looking over his shoulder at his parents who smiled at him.

“That’s right.” Brent nodded and passed the boys, going to the very end of the stable to the pen of the horse Bard knew to be his da’s favorite. He raised his hand and gently stroked the horse’s long nose down to its muzzle.

“They’re not scary?” Thranduil questioned and Brent flashed an amiable grin at him.

“No, of course not. They’re quite loving, as long as you show them respect and you are careful.”

“Do they have names?”

“They do!” Bard interjected and led Thranduil to where Brent stood. He pointed up to the white and grey colored steed with a spotted coat and a mane that was black at its roots, but faded into a white color on the ends. “This one is Brayson, but we call him Bray. He’s the oldest of all the horses here. He’s my da’s horse.”

“He’s a nice old fella,” Brent said, patting Bray’s neck. “He’s a little wary of strangers, but it’s just because he’s a grump. Give him a snack, and he’ll be good to you. Would you like to give him an apple, Thranduil?”

“I’d like to!” Bard said and Brent eyed him sternly, stopping his bouncing.

“I asked Thranduil. Wait your turn.”

“Sorry, da.”

“N-No, that’s okay. I don’t want him to… _bite me._ ” Thranduil said meekly and Bard stuck his hand in a bucket hanging on the wall that was filled with apples, shined it’s skin on his shirt, and walked up to the pen.

“The only thing he’ll bite is the apple. Can I show him, da?” Bard asked and Brent gave an approving nod. Bard smiled giddily and raised his palm where the apple sat, petting Bray’s nose as he ducked down with interest and sniffed the fruit. “Here you go. For you! Be gentle, now, old fella.” Bray’s tongue came out and scooped the apple up, plopping it into his mouth and mashing it up. Bard giggled, the horse’s tongue having flicked him a bit and it tickled. He chewed it up leisurely and Bard turned to Thranduil proudly. “See? It’s not scary. Here, we can both do it this time. We’ll both give it to him.”

“Not too many, Bard.” Runa warned, watching from a distance as she paid attention to the horse closer to the entryway of the stable.

“I know.” Bard said easily and picked one from the bucket again.

He waved his fingers, beckoning Thranduil to raise his arm. The blonde boy complied and flattened out his tiny palm. Bard set the apple in Thranduil’s palm and then put his hand out beside Thranduil’s, moving the apple so it evenly sat on both of their hands. Thranduil raised his arm as Bard did and Bray repeated his previous ritual, sniffing and then lifting the tasty treat up into his mouth by tongue. Thranduil’s eyes widened with wonder instead of fear and he laughed.

“Whoa, his tongue is really long! And that tickled!” he said and Bard beamed, happy to see his friend more comfortable.

“Yeah! Nothing to worry about.”

With a last pat on Bray’s nose, Brent moved to the next stable, the boys following him closely. He motioned his arm toward one with a black mane and a coat that mainly matched, except for it’s white and gray spots. “He’s Quinton.”

“Is he related to him?” Thranduil asked, his finger pointing to Bray, and Brent shook his head.

“Nah. He’s the newest to the family, been here almost two years now. He used to be a racehorse, but he broke his leg. No one wanted to nurse him back to health, so we took him in. If we didn’t, they would have killed him.”

“But why?”

“That’s what happens to a lot of racehorses when they get hurt. It’s just the way things work, unfortunately.”

“That’s really sad.”

Thranduil looked upon Quinton with an utterly caring and sympathetic expression that made Bard like him even more. Thranduil was so kind, feeling so deeply for the animals Bard loved so much.

“It is sad, but this one here is okay.” Brent said with a smile and pat Quinton’s neck.

Bard grabbed Thranduil’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, flashing a cheery grin when the blonde looked at him and giving a nod. Thranduil nodded back with the sweetest smile Bard had ever seen. Oh, what a wonderful little boy he was, and Bard was lucky enough to be his friend.

“I want to show you my horse!” Bard exclaimed and guided Thranduil over to a shorter and leaner tan buckskin with a coat as lustrous as its black mane. “Her name is Marie! Isn’t she pretty? And that’s my ma’s next to her, Ivan.” Bard said, waving his arm from Marie and then to the next to her where Runa stood. “Ivan’s cool too. He and Marie are brother and sister.”

“I like them, I like them all!” Thranduil cheered and Bard hugged him, elated that Thranduil was so happy!

“I’m glad, and they like you too and I like you! Very, very, much!”

“I like you too, Bard…actually, I lo-”

“Can we ride now, ma?” Bard interrupted, his mind tumbling eagerly around the idea of finally riding the horses with Thranduil.

After exchanging a glance with Brent, Runa and he agreed it was time to saddle up the horses and take them out into the fields for a breath of fresh air and a stretch. Only three of the horses were let out: Bray, Marie, and Ivan. Bard felt bad that Quinton had to be left behind for the outing, but Brent only took him out on his own for small walks as not to strain his bad leg. Bard would be sure to sneak Quinton some apples once they returned to the stable to make up for it.

The three were led out by Brent and Runa by the dangling leads on their harnesses and the boys followed, walking on the side of the horses and never, _ever_ behind. That was the big safety rule if they didn’t want their heads kicked in. Bard wasn’t afraid though. They were perfectly fine, and if anything went wrong somehow, Bard would keep Thranduil safe no matter what.

“You can ride Marie if you want, Thranduil.” Bard offered and Thranduil blinked at him.

“Are you sure? She’s yours.”

“I’m sure; she’s important to me, so I want to share her with you – like you and your cactuses!”

“It’s cacti.” Thranduil corrected with a giggle, pinkness rising on his face. Bard shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

“Ah, okay. _Cacti_. I’ll remember next time, I promise!”

 

Thranduil was lifted up and placed on Marie’s saddle. His legs were too short for his feet to reach the stirrups, but Brent was holding onto him as Marie trotted forward. Bard watched intently as Thranduil’s ponytail swayed slightly with Marie’s movements, like the horses tail. It was pretty funny how similar they looked! With the exception of color, of course. He was seated on top of Ivan and Runa climbed up behind him. Bard grabbed onto the reigns, his fists tightening next to hers, and then gave his ma a smile over the shoulder before they started forward.

The walking pace was slow and peaceful. Bard would have preferred for a brisk run to feel the rush of wind against his face and the pounding of Ivan’s hooves onto the ground, but this was nice too. He kept his eyes over on Thranduil who looked more bewildered than anything, gently stroking Marie’s hair. He pressed his small hand against her smooth neck, feeling her breathe. He looked at Bard with such a blissful smile; that was the way things should always be and Bard would make sure that his best friend would _always_ be happy and smiling. He was determined by the deep love of Thranduil growing inside of him. Friendship was clearly something wonderful to cherish for all time if it made him feel so great – no wonder his parents always wanted him to have friends so badly! Bard had been missing out on an incredible sensation, but somehow he imagined things would be different with anyone else but Thranduil.

“Are you okay?” Bard asked and Thranduil gave an immediate nod.

“More than okay!” he beamed. Bard’s heart swelled. The young brunette turned to his mother and nudged her to get her attention. “Can we go faster? Have da get on the horse with Thranduil!”

Runa shot her husband a look and then waved her arm to get him to notice her. She made a nodding gesture up to the horse with a questioning brow and he shrugged in response.

“Thranduil, I’m going to hop up with you, alright? Don’t let go.” Brent warned and the blonde scooted closer to Marie’s neck, his grip tightening to secure himself without Brent’s hand to steady him. He hopped up onto Marie’s back and Bard decided Thranduil was plenty secure between his da’s chest and Marie’s neck. “You guys wanna kick it up a notch? Take ‘em for a run?”

Thranduil’s eyes darted straight to Bard. The brunette gave a comforting smile, telling his friend that all would be okay. Thranduil gave a half smile in response to Bard and looked up at Brent.

“Okay.”

Runa and Brent took a tighter hold of the reigns and then gave a light kick and a verbal order, sending the steeds barreling forward. Their speed hastened with every advancement. Bard laughed quite naturally, enjoying the bliss that the speed and the wind brought him. He held onto Ivan, whispering praises to him. Horses were amazing creatures, so majestic and magical, and it was times like these that Bard felt close to them, as if they were two souls joined. He wondered if Thranduil was as touched by it all as he was. He turned to check on his friend and saw his blue eyes were set on the field ahead. His expression was still, but not in a scared way; he looked awake and serene.

 

After the ride was over, Bard could feel something had changed in Thranduil. He was relaxed, his body not at all tense, and he smiled more easily than ever. He was quiet the rest of the stay at Bard’s until they brought him home. Bard, being a gentlemanly best friend, walked him up to the door holding the blonde’s hand. Once they reached the doorway, their hands were still clasped together. Thranduil looked him deep in the eye, and his blue hues were stunning. Bard suddenly felt nervous and hot and wiggled his hand away. He wiped it on his pants and laughed.

“Sweaty.” He commented. Thranduil wasn’t fazed. He was just smiling away.

“Thank you.” Thranduil said.

“Sure, I-”

Bard stopped cold as Thranduil quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was only a peck and it had happened so fast, but it was a _kiss_ , no less! Without another word, Thranduil opened the door and waved before disappearing behind it. The flustered brunette was left standing there alone, bashful and confused. He touched his cheek. It tingled. His body buzzed, like he’d been struck by something, like he was…electric.

He languidly scuffed back to the car and when he got inside, his ma and da turned to him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“Something wrong, bud?” Brent asked.

“I think I have to marry him.” Bard said.

His parents laughed, but this was no joking matter to Bard. This was serious, beyond serious. He’d been _kissed_ , and by his _best friend_ who he… _loved_.

 

Bard walked around in a daze for a few days with Thranduil and the kiss on his mind. Through chores, meals, baths, and school shopping, he was a love-struck zombie with an orchestra ballads of romance playing on and on in his head. He didn’t know what any of it really meant; the only thing he knew for sure was that if you loved someone, you kissed them, and if you kissed them, you married them. That could only mean that Thranduil loved him, since he kissed him! Oh, what a revelation! Bard had to kiss him back soon to let him know he felt the same, and then they would marry. Boy, having neighbors sure was a life changing experience.

The next time they were to see each other was the day of the great Battle of the Five Armies the day before kindergarten began. Bard was hardly focused on his first day of kindergarten. His concentration was fixed on the battle, on Thranduil, on what would happen.

There were cars upon cars pulling into his driveway from Thranduil’s, one after another. They were all help from the Greenleafs that would either be participating in the reenactment or preparing the food that Thranduil had insisted to his parents was necessary. Everyone was busy, setting up tables and grilling food while others suited up in light costumes. It was amazing! Bard felt like he was on a movie set. He was given a costume of his own, tailored to fit his body perfectly, and prop weapons.

So. COOL!

His soft coat was royal blue, his intricately designed leather belt was brown, and he had a silver shirt with mock-chainmail attached to wear underneath. His sneakers didn’t quite match, but he didn’t care about that. He twirled for his ma, who was taking photos like no tomorrow. His da was out in the field propping up tables when Bard ran out to him, sword bouncing on his hip, quiver on his back, and bow in his hand, and showed off his costume and weaponry.

“You look just like a warrior! You’re going to slay that dragon with how sharp you look!” Brent said with a wide grin and lifted his son, spinning him around before giving him a smooch on the head and letting him run off to find his friend who had supposedly arrived just a few minutes ago.

When the brunette saw Thranduil moseying around with his parents, he froze. Bard had already been beyond nervous about seeing the blonde again after the kiss, and now he was even worse off seeing how truly stunning Thranduil looked in his silver jerkin and trousers, his boots that gave him an inch or so more of height, his short cape, and the thin circlet on his head with a gemstone resting on the crest of his hairline. He twinkled like a star with the sunlight hitting him. Geeze, he’d be so lucky if Thranduil really wanted to marry him, because Thranduil was the most beautiful person in the whole world. How had it ended up that they were best friends, and in love, no less? Bard must have been really good the whole year and this was his early Christmas gift, the gift of all gifts: friendship and love. He’d never ask for another present ever again, because though he never asked for something as special as Thranduil’s companionship, nothing could ever compare to it, not even books or videogames. Nope. Never.

Bard blinked and when his eyes opened again, Thranduil’s were looking straight into his. _Oh no_. He’d seen him, standing there looking all dumb and staring!

Oropher and Miluiel split from their son, waving and going off to aid in the preparations. Thranduil was moving toward him, so Bard started walking forward so they would meet. When they did, Bard said nothing. Luckily, Thranduil spoke.

“You look awesome!” he cheered and ran his fingers along the collar of Bard’s coat, making the brunette blush. “I saw it when it was done being made, but it looks way better on you. Are you excited? I’m excited. This will be so fun! I’m glad you ever read the story to me. You should read to me again sometime. I like it when you read to me.”

“Thanks.” Bard muttered. “You look really nice, Thranduil.”

 _Nice?_ He looked more than nice! Nice was an insult compared to how lovely the blonde was, but Bard couldn’t say any more about his appearance. He threw caution to the wind and leaned forward very abruptly to kiss Thranduil, but instead, he just bonked his head straight into Thranduil’s and both of them shouted in surprise and in pain. They both yanked away at the same time, but were stuck! Bard’s hair was tangled in Thranduil’s circlet, and the silver ring was still attached to Thranduil’s head.

“Gah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Bard cried and tears started welling in his eyes as he failed to rip his curl from the crown. He was embarrassed and his head hurt – the worst! What a buffoon! Thranduil would never kiss him again! Waterworks started streaming down Bard’s face and he couldn’t bear to look at his friend who would surely make fun of him.

His whimpering quieted as he felt his lock released from the hold of Thranduil’s circlet and he could move freely. He wiped his bleary eyes and saw strands of his dark hair being waved from Thranduil’s hands. He picked them all off and let them trickle onto the grass and then smiled at Bard.

“That was funny. Are you hurt?”

“Um…no, I’m okay. Are you?”

“I’m okay too. Why are you crying if you’re not hurt?”

“Well, I thought I hurt you, and…well, I didn’t want you to think I was dumb!” Bard exclaimed, rubbing away more tears as they came.

“I thought you thought I was dumb when I cried at your house that day, but you didn’t. I don’t think you’re dumb either. I think you’re really great.”

“Really?”

“I showed you my cacti, so of course really! I don’t show those to _just anyone_.” Thranduil explained with a scuff of his foot and then hugged Bard. “Don’t cry. I love you.” There was a horn blown and the two raised their heads. It was time to fight. “I have to go to my army. Good luck! Be safe!” Thranduil said and then fluttered away.

Bard would slay the dragon and then finally kiss the elf king who he had somehow won the heart of.

 

With bravery flowing through him, Bard ran full speed into battle when the word was given. He had his bow ready with arrows, first having to take out the dragon, Smaug. He was a tall man dressed in red with wings and horns, very fast with a menacing roar, but Bard wasn’t scared at all, even with the ongoing battle swarming around him. Orcs were falling one by one by the hands of the elven army and his own. He did not so much as look at anything else other than Smaug.

He fired a few arrows, missing and just grazing the sly creature. The valiant brunette sped up, leapt from a large rock, and then the dragon gave a hiss and folded to the ground. There was rejoice around him. He turned on top of the rock, seeking out a little blonde head, but did not find it in the crowd. Where was the elf king?

Ten minutes passed and the enemy was falling rapidly, but the dragonslayer still had not located his ally. He swung his sword at the bellies of the orcs and sent them collapsing to the ground. He loomed over one who laid on the ground and pointed the end of his prop at their face.

“Where is the elf king?” he asked and the orc complied, pointing toward a large crowd of orc soldiers. “Thanks! I mean…uh…die!” Bard said and pretended to stick his sword through the orc’s heart. The actor stuck her tongue out and rolled over.

Bard sped forward and pushed himself through the mob of snarling orcs (geeze these people were dedicated) and there he was, the blonde elf king and warrior, twirling and slicing, but there were so many! Bard stood by him and dropped every creature that even looked at Thranduil until every last one of them were on the ground, defeated.

They were all huffing and puffing, including Bard and Thranduil. The two friends turned toward each other and smiled.

“We did it! We won the war!” Thranduil proclaimed and the remaining actors standing in as their army soldiers cheered, waving their prop weapons in the air. The human and the elf joined in a hug and when they parted, Thranduil pulled something from a pocket inside his cape. It was a golden circlet, similar to the one he himself wore, but it was twisted in different ways, the loops different than the ones that made Thranduil’s crown, and there were orange stones across the front.

“What’s that?” Bard asked and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead.

“This is for you, dragonslayer, because now you are king. This is a gift from me and my people.”

Thranduil set the crown on Bard’s head and the brunette let his fingers trace over it in wonder.

“I get a crown too?!”

“Duh! In the story, the dragonslayer becomes king and kings get crowns.”

“Wow…thanks, Thranduil.” He took in a sharp breath, grabbed Thranduil’s hand and held it for a long time before exhaling and then finally pressing his lips to Thranduil’s pale cheek that was now red. Bard smiled shyly and they both giggled. “I love you too and we’re gonna get married!”

“Married?” Thranduil asked, his face bewildered and his head tilting to the side. Then his face lit up with a big smile. “Yes! We love each other and we’ll get married! I love you, Bard Bowman!”

Bard shrieked as Thranduil leapt onto him and they both crashed down onto the ground, laughing and holding each other. And they would live happily ever after, for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, there has been so much great fanfiction coming into the fandom lately - THERE'S SO MUCH TO READ! I need to catch up! For those of you on tumblr (because that's how I know about most fics), definitely keep your eye on the Barduil tag for these wonderful masterpieces that keep on coming. There are literally so many talented writers out there. <3 Also, BARDUIL WEEK ON TUMBLR BEGINS JUNE 29th!!  
> Also, next chapter of this series starts school! :D


End file.
